trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GlutenousCupcakes
>Enter name. Your name is ARDISA CRENAT. No, it is certainly not BLOODTHIRSTY DITZ. >Examine interests. You are obsessed with everything DEAD AND/OR MAIMED. You've seen every HORROR MOVIE and LOVE THEM ALL TO DEATH. You don't view violence as BAD, but rather, A GOOD MEANS OF EXPRESSION. And also a method of getting FOOD IN YOUR STOMACH. But it's mostly a FUN PASTIME. You look up GORE and SHOCK images on the internet often, to fuel your BLOODLUST. You like that word a lot, actually. Mm, bloodlust. You think it makes you sound kind of BADASS. >Examine appearance. Well, alright. You don't really pay attention to that, thinking more about blood and occasional cannibalistic desires. Your hair is normal. Kind of short, granted, and messy, but normal. Your horns are humongous. They're so big they give you a terrible headache. A constant one. You've gotten sort of used to it by now, though. And your teeth are extremely sharp. Those are your remarkable traits, along with your perpetually blood spattered skin and clothes. Clothes which consist of a shirt with a ¡ stamped on it, which is your personal symbol, and baggy pants. Nothing too special. >Examine hive. Hive? What hive? You live in a cave, silly! A nice cave too. Very spacious. And it's covered in your artwork. While you feast on a beast (or wanderer)'s blood and flesh, you usually have no taste for the bones. So you arrange them into things and hang them on the walls. It keeps you occupied, you suppose. You also make inventions out of the bones sometimes. You're currently working on a pair of wings. They aren't anywhere near completion, but you have to admit they're really cool. >Pet lusus. Oh, well, you would, but your lusus died sweeps ago. In fact, only a short period after you met. You were just a wiggler at the time. It was killed while trying to protect you. Really very tragic. Every sweep, on the anniversary of its death, you thank its dried bones and hug them tight. You had to eat the flesh, since a little troll can't exactly hunt. You ended up rationing it until you could kill small things. Even now, you're incredibly grateful to it. Although you can't remember what it looked like. You think it flew? Ah, whatever. >Examine modus. Your modus? Alright. You use a Rainbow Modus. It only has seven slots, and each item is assigned a slot, depending on its color. You simply have to say that color in order to get it out. You like to imagine the colors are blood colors. Mm, blood. >Examine strife specibus. You quite enjoy Knifekind. You gained the knife from a wandering troll you killed, and it came in handy so much that you assigned it to be your main weapon. You love when you stab the creature and its colored blood just spills everywhere. You would love to thank that troll for the knife, and your handy dandy laptop, but you ate them. >Examine psychic abilities. Sure. You have a sort of 'Man|pulat|on!!!' that you like to use sometimes. You like getting into other trolls' heads. They can be really interesting. You don't tend to do anything awful with your ability. Although you do sometimes persuade them into hurting themself or killing something, just for your own sadistic satisfaction. In combat, you honestly prefer your knife. >Examine blood. Your blood? You thought you already mentioned that. You're a pretty maroon color. You like your blood quite a bit, and you like the taste even more. The only reason your text is cyan is because you love that color. Not the taste. Cyan is the only color you don't like to eat, but you splatter it over your bone sculptures instead. You find it quite pretty. >Examine Trollian. Your trolltag is glutenousCupcakes and You try *RLLY* hard to express a l|te po|nt!!! You type in a pretty cyan instead of your blood color, maroon. Because then you would be tempted to eat your text, and that wouldn't be very good. >Examine ChumpRoll. timidAbandon: She's really qu|et!!! | w|sh | could get through to her better, but she doesn't seem to l|ke me much. u__u culinaryCatastrophe: He's pretty odd. | don't l|ke talk|ng to h|m much, but he really seems to l|ke me. He called me a 'del|c|os lol|'. Uh oh!!! troublesomeCreep: | feel bad for h|m. He's always putt|ng h|mself down. u__u Cheer up yummy ol|ve blood!!! conceitedTyranny: She th|nks really only of herself. She says she wants to be a great leader, but |'m not sure about that!!! She really needs to th|nk about others more. n__n alottedCordiality: That whole super|or|ty |s only a mask!!! She's actually really |nsecure and afra|d. | want to hug her. ♥ gnarledAnomaly: She's loads of fun!!! She's always n|ce and easy to talk to. And her pa|nt|ngs are sooo pretty. >Examine pictures. Sorry! You don't have any yet. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:VocalizedRainbow